


Don’t worry, daddy!

by Cirbolya



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirbolya/pseuds/Cirbolya
Summary: Like master, like dog...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am a vet wife...I have seen things...so...

They stood at the terrace door paralyzed and speechless. It was Tommy who reacted first and with a dry chuckle reached into his pocket.

“Don’t even think about it!” Adam warned him. “Now if I see any of this on the net, you are a dead man!”

“I am already a dead man.” Tommy said and rolled his eyes.

Adam refused to react to that comment and kept staring at the dogs getting it on all frisky and dirty.

“Do something! I mean he obviously shouldn’t…” Tommy demanded. “Stop your pup!”

“He's hardly a pup, as you can see it, and I won’t interrupt. It is his first time…”

“How is this even possible? They have been sterilized.”

“True love always finds a way, you know…”

“Oh, don’t start with that, Adam…Please…”

“Like I have this friend who used to be straight and then…” but Tommy’s look made him stop. It was so odd the way the blond could be so irritated with everything lately. And then he found that he couldn’t stop. “The house is just so full of sexual energy, I guess.”

Tommy’s face was emotionless for a moment, his thoughts unreadable. Then suddenly he started laughing and somehow it lifted a weight off of Adam. And just like that both of them were laughing.

“Yes,” Tommy finally said, “I guess you might be right.”


End file.
